Captive
by Ice-crystal19
Summary: A sadistic prince with a dark past and a princess with a face uncompared, fate will intertwine their lives in horrible night. How can a heart love someone who took everything away from her? SxS
1. prologue

**AN: Hi guys! Well, I'm not new in this place. I hope you like my story!**

Captive

Chapter One: Prologue

_How much can love endure?_

_Is it by standard immovable by odds?_

_Or by death?_

_No, Love is everlasting._

_It mingles in our hearts like earth to its core._

_Yet love can be fooled._

_It can only believe what it sees,_

_But faith has its way to make all seem right._

**(My own poem! Title: love endures everything!)**

There was a story, a story of young love. A love that broke all the boundaries of life itself, yet this story was never been told. Throughout generations Love stories were sought to conquer the hearts of the listener. For this story was forbidden, it was kept secret from the world.

It was a story of two different people that was in the middle of a war that was bound to tear them apart.

"My lady… My lady…. You must get up! Were under attack!" A scared voice echoed throughout the room. It was a dreadful night, voices were heard everywhere. Cry of mourning and pain was all the sound you can hear.

Blood was the splattered on the floors and ceiling. The villagers were fleeing their homes, away from the bloody battle. It was total chaos.

The Kinomoto Kingdom was under attack.

"Felicity you must leave this place!"

"But Lady Sakura what about you?"

"I will be fine. You are my trust-worthy maid. You must live for me."

"But my lady…"

"No but's. Leave!" As Sakura pushed her maid away, out the door and into a secret door.

"My lady, I will wait for you at the forest at the old oak tree."

"I will be there. Now go." Sakura closed the secret door.

She ran to her window and saw an awful scene. Suddenly a loud bang was heard. An enemy has penetrated on the gates of the castle. Sakura hears footsteps outside her door; she immediately hid herself on her closet.

"We must find the royal family and kill them all!" One soldier said with an evil look in his eyes.

"Except the Princess, you know that our leader wants to see this princess."

"Rumor said that she was the most beautiful lady in this whole kingdom and beyond."

"I wouldn't wonder why our boss wants her."

"Stop your chatting and find her!" the leader of the group shouted.

The men immediately barges on every other door, until one was left.

"This one is locked." The soldier cried out to the others.

"Then unlock it!" The other soldier retorted.

The soldier destroyed the door knob and kicks the door wide open. Immediately all of them went inside. Instantly they knew it was the Princess' room.

"Call our leader I think we found what his been looking for."

"Jackpot!"

Sakura was now scared; she didn't know what to do. Tears were on the corners of her eyes. She felt that it was the last day of her life, what's there to do?

From a small breech on the closet, Sakura can see the soldiers standing at the doorway. Then she saw someone come in. He was different from the soldiers, for he didn't wear armors like the soldier did. He has piercing brown eyes, messy chestnut hair and a muscular figure.

"Did you find her yet?" The chestnut hair man asked.

"Not yet, but we know she's in here somewhere." Replied the soldier.

"Then find her now!" shouted the man.

"Immediately your highness."

The soldier begun to search the room. One by one they look in every corner of the room. Sakura's heart starts beating faster when a soldier began to head towards the closet. He was about to open the door…

"Wait!" Says the man.

Everybody looked at him with a confuse look.

"I will do that. All of you go and secure the castle."

The soldiers were confused but nodded and headed out the door.

The man proceeded towards the closet and opened it. There he saw what he was looking for.

He grabs Sakura by her elbow and pulled her up.

"You are beautiful as what they say." The man pulled Sakura closer.

"Please let me go… What do you want? Money, the kingdom, takes it but spare my life." Sakura pleaded.

"You are what I came here _for._ Stories about you made me wonder how you really looked; I'm indeed very pleased in what I see." The man smiled evilly.

AN: Hey that's practically it! Thanks for reading my story R&R!

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I am so happy and I will update my chapters every other week. You may also help me with sharing your ideas and comments about the story.**

**For those who read this story and wanted to get chapter 8 just email me or let me know by your reviews… Thanks. My email is on the Author's page**


	2. Chapter 1: Him

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I am so happy and I will update my chapters every other week. You may also help me with sharing your ideas and comments about the story.**

**My Update schedule will be soon posted on Chapter 3.**

**More info:**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**Age: 17**

**Kinomoto Kingdom**

**Syaoran Li**

**Age: 21**

**Li Kingdom**

_How much can love endure?_

_Is it by standard immovable by odds?_

_Or by death?_

_No, Love is everlasting._

_It mingles in our hearts like earth to its core._

_Yet love can be fooled._

_It can only believe what it sees,_

_But faith has its way to make all seem right._

**(My own poem! Title: love endures everything!)**

There was a story, a story of young love. A love that broke all the boundaries of life itself, yet this story was never been told. Throughout generations Love stories were sought to conquer the hearts of the listener. For this story was forbidden, it was kept secret from the world.

It was a story of two different people that was in the middle of a war that was bound to tear them apart.

I was thinking in adding Tomoyo and the rest of the gang in, what do you think?

Right now enjoy Chapter 1!

**Title: Captive**

**Last Episode:**

"Wait!" Says the man.

Everybody looked at him with a confuse look.

"I will do that. All of you go and secure the castle."

The soldiers were confused but nodded and headed out the door.

The man proceeded towards the closet and opened it. There he saw what he was looking for.

He grabs Sakura by her elbow and pulled her up.

"You are beautiful as what they say." The man pulled Sakura closer.

"Please let me go… What do you want? Money, the kingdom, takes it but spare my life." Sakura pleaded.

"You are what I came here _for._ Stories about you made me wonder how you really looked; I'm indeed very pleased in what I see." The man smiled evilly.

**Chapter One:**

Sakura tried to struggle her way out from the man, but no such luck for he had a death grip. She tried stepping on his foot, but when she did the man looses his grip on her waist. Immediately Sakura kick him in his stomach and run as fast as she can towards the door.

She ran as far away as possible, she finally stopped to catch her breath. Sakura looked around and found herself at the door of the library. Suddenly footsteps were heard on the hallway. She hurriedly went inside the Library; she was in so much panic that she forgot to lock the door. Sakura hid herself on the largest shelve at the back of the room.

"Where are you, my dear princess…? But if you want to play hide-and-seek I'll grant your wish." The man searches every shelf on the library, until one was left. The man smirked for he knew what he was looking for, was hiding beyond the last shelve.

Sakura in the other hand didn't know what to do, cursing herself for not locking the door. 'Shit, if he finds me… he might…I must get out of here'

"There you are…"

But it was too late for the man stood right in front of her. He grabs her by the elbow and lifted her up. Horror was painted in Sakura's face, seeing her captor in front of her.

"You're a feisty one... Just the way I like it."

"Let me go!"

"You're mine now; no one can help you now." The man pushes her against the wall, her hands above her hand.

"Give in and I'll make it easy for you…" The man whispered to her ear. He then secured Sakura's hands in one hand. The other hand went to trace Sakura's face, starting to her nose, lips and her jaw line. He then followed the valley of her bosoms.

"I can't wait to see you… well lets say _naked_, lying in my bed."

He then captured her lips in a brutal way. Sakura squirmed underneath him and tried to not to give in to his kiss. He withdrew for a second and attack her lips again but more gentle this time. Sakura was in a daze from the first kiss and started to give in to the kiss. Syaoran licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

At first Sakura fought to no give in but finally gave in and giving entrance to Syaoran. The kiss was intense much more intense than the first one.

'Her taste is sweet, like strawberries. I'm going to have fun with her.' Syaoran thought to himself

He then left her bruise lips and went to her neck, biting, sucking on her flesh.

Sakura snapped, and finally realize what was happening.

"Stop, don't. Please stop… Someone help me…."

Sakura couldn't help but cry. She couldn't move, Syaoran's other leg was between her thighs and her hands secured in his hold. No matter what she did, she couldn't get out, because of all the things she was feeling she did what a normal girl would do…Faint.

The man notice that Sakura was not struggling under his hold. He knew right away that she might have fainted. Letting her hands go, he carried her bridal style out of the room.

His soldier ran towards him, they were surprise to see the Princess' dress was torn apart in sensitive areas that it shows some forbidden parts of her body.

(Okay I'll name the guy… Since I think you all know who it is!)

Syaoran saw their hungry looks and gave them a death glare.

"If you look at her that way again, I will tear out your eyes from your sockets!"

They retreated from the castle, and went back to their Kingdom. The Li Kingdom.

AN: Yes! Another chapter done! The next Chapter will be exciting, I can't wait to write it! If you have questions, suggestion or criticism you can press that button on the left side and press "Submit Review" and write them there. Thanks and I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 2: Wanted

AN: Sorry….Sorry….Sorry! I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. I got caught up with having so much free time that I lost track of time, I hope you forgive me. Good news for me, I have 6 or 7 added reviews! One more thing is my b-day coming up! Well, enough about me, and more of the story.

I forgot to make my update schedule…hehehehe

**More info:**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**Age: 17**

**Kinomoto Kingdom**

**Syaoran Li**

**Age: 21**

**Li Kingdom**

_How much can love endure?_

_Is it by standard immovable by odds?_

_Or by death?_

_No, Love is everlasting._

_It mingles in our hearts like earth to its core._

_Yet love can be fooled._

_It can only believe what it sees,_

_But faith has its way to make all seem right._

**(My own poem! Title: love endures everything!)**

There was a story, a story of young love. A love that broke all the boundaries of life itself, yet this story was never been told. Throughout generations Love stories were sought to conquer the hearts of the listener. For this story was forbidden, it was kept secret from the world.

It was a story of two different people that was in the middle of a war that was bound to tear them apart.

**Last chapter:**

Sakura couldn't help but cry. She couldn't move, Syaoran's other leg was between her thighs and her hands secured in his hold. No matter what she did, she couldn't get out, because of all the things she was feeling she did what a normal girl would do…Faint.

The man notice that Sakura was not struggling under his hold. He knew right away that she might have fainted. Letting her hands go, he carried her bridal style out of the room.

His soldier ran towards him, they were surprise to see the Princess' dress was torn apart in sensitive areas that it shows some forbidden parts of her body.

(Okay I'll name the guy… Since I think you all know who it is!)

Syaoran saw their hungry looks and gave them a death glare.

"If you look at her that way again, I will tear out your eyes from your sockets!"

They retreated from the castle, and went back to their Kingdom. The Li Kingdom.

**Chapter Two: Wanted**

Sakura woke up surrounded with darkness. The only light she had was from the large window illuminating the light coming from the moon. She rubbed her eyes, and adjusts her eyes to the darkness.

She looked around, and finally figured out that she was in a room, but it wasn't her room. She immediately got herself up from the silky covers of the bed and tried to reach for the window, but a voice from the other side of the room stopped her.

"So, I see you finally awoken…" The voice was calm, yet there was a hint of coldness. The figure moved closer to Sakura. The figure then stepped into the light, and wore a smirk on his face.

"Welcome to your new home…Princess Sakura…" Then it struck Sakura, it was him, the man who destroyed her home and brought her here, in what seems to Sakura her new cell.

"You…you… you BEAST!1" Sakura was full of hatred, she wanted to grab a dagger and stab him to death. After all the things he's done to her, Sakura wanted him dead.

Syaoran never moved from his spot, he only stared at the girl who had a death glare upon her eyes. The more she stares at him like that, the more he was intimidated.

Syaoran then moved closer to Sakura, and pinned her to the bed. Sakura tried to get away from him, to escape and kill him was her only option. But she failed miserably for Syaoran had a tight grip of both of her hands and his thighs were strangling hers.

"What else do you want…What else…" Sakura's eyes become watery, for she knew there were no chance of escape, and no other option left but to surrender.

Syaoran only stared at her emerald orbs; he saw so many emotions he never knew existed. Somehow, deep in his heart he felt pity for the girl who lay below him, but that was easily ebbed away.

He never cared for anything or anyone except himself. He learned that from his own experiences, the girl that lay below him is just his possession nothing else.

Sakura noticed that the man above him was not in his self, and took the chance to grab the dagger on the table. She lunged herself and landed on his chest, dagger pressed on his throat.

"So you want to kill me, go ahead I won't stop you."

"You… why…why did you do that?"

"What the attack? I only did that to get what I want."

"What?"

"You."

AN: Yes, finally finish this chapter. I wanted you to see what the two felt for each other, and I know it's quite short, but I'll make the next one longer. (If I can.).

If you have questions, suggestion or criticism you can press that button on the left side and press "Submit Review" and write them there. Thanks and I hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 3: no escape

AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. You know what? I feel like I'm a broken record saying the say thing over and over again. Well sorry for taking so long to update. The wait is over here's Chapter 3!

For those who want my chapter 8, it will be posted as the continuation. Don't know the title yet but it will be posted. The same username!

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**Age: 17**

**Kinomoto Kingdom**

**Syaoran Li**

**Age: 21**

**Li Kingdom**

_How much can love endure?_

_Is it by standard immovable by odds?_

_Or by death?_

_No, Love is everlasting._

_It mingles in our hearts like earth to its core._

_Yet love can be fooled._

_It can only believe what it sees,_

_But faith has its way to make all seem right._

**(My own poem! Title: love endures everything!)**

There was a story, a story of young love. A love that broke all the boundaries of life itself, yet this story was never been told. Throughout generations Love stories were sought to conquer the hearts of the listener. For this story was forbidden, it was kept secret from the world.

It was a story of two different people that was in the middle of a war that was bound to tear them apart.

**Last Chapter:**

"What else do you want…What else…" Sakura's eyes become watery, for she knew there were no chance of escape, and no other option left but to surrender.

Syaoran only stared at her emerald orbs; he saw so many emotions he never knew existed. Somehow, deep in his heart he felt pity for the girl who lay below him, but that was easily ebbed away.

He never cared for anything or anyone except himself. He learned that from his own experiences, the girl that lay below him is just his possession nothing else.

Sakura noticed that the man above him was not in his self, and took the chance to grab the dagger on the table. She lunged herself and landed on his chest, dagger pressed on his throat.

"So you want to kill me, go ahead I won't stop you."

"You… why…why did you do that?"

"What the attack? I only did that to get what I want."

"What?"

"You."

**Chapter 3**

Sakura was again confused. There were so many people in this World why did she get the ill fated life? She couldn't help but feel pity and hopeless, even if she kills him she has no chance of escape because of the unknown grounds she's in.

Syaoran only looked at her emerald orbs, and saw flashes of different emotions she now felt. He knew it was wrong to destroy some ones life to get what you want, but only brushed it off for he didn't care what other people felt.

While Sakura wasn't herself, Syaoran took the chance and lunged forward making Sakura's body crashed on the end side of the bed beneath Syaoran. The dagger still pressed on Syaoran's throat.

"Please…let…me…go…" Sakura eyes burst with tears running down her rosy cheeks.

"You should have accepted my offer before my dear Princess; you wouldn't have to suffer emotionally like this"

"Offer…"

"Yes, don't tell me you don't remember." While lowering the dagger from his throat and removing it from her hand carefully to the ground.

Moving to her left ear whispering. "Let me refresh your memory."

FLASHBACK

It was a grand night for the Kinomoto Kingdom, for King Fujitaka's Daughter, Princess Sakura was celebrating her 17 birthday. Everybody danced and enjoyed the night. Princess Sakura was danced by Princes from different kingdoms. She was the most sought after Princess in the land. For this she received so many marriage proposals, but one by one turned them down.

But one particular Prince had his eyes on her and was bound to get her. It was Prince Syaoran of the Li Kingdom, who never accepts a 'no' for an answer.

**Sakura's POV**

This party was fun, yet tiring. Men are so possessive, one dance they think they own you. With their proposals and egotistical manner of asking you, even though you only met them once. I had a chance to escape and go to my sanctuary, the garden.

As I walk past the trees and bushes, I heard a sound from the far side of the garden.

"Such a lovely night to walk don't you think my dear Princess?" A calm voice came from the shadows of the trees.

"Who are you? Why don't you come out and show me your face, Sir." Was Sakura's reply.

After a moment of silence, the man from the shadows stepped up and revealed his face to me. To my eyes I could never lie, for he was the handsomest man I ever see. From his velvet coat you can see the broad of his shoulder and especially his mesmerizing eyes and messy auburn hair.

I can only gaped and finally realizing that I was staring at him to much.

"You are beautiful as they say. I can only agree."

"You are flattering me to much, Sir. But thank you for the compliment."

NORMAL POV

Sakura felt comfortable, for she found someone to talk too for that night.

"I am Syaoran of the Li Kingdom and you are?"

"Sakura…" Sakura didn't bother to tell him that she was the Princess of that kingdom; she was tired of being known in that status.

"Sakura…beautiful name, it suits your face."

"What is a man from the Li Kingdom doing in this place? I know that they are an un-socializing people."

"We do socialize like normal people do."

Sakura then hit herself for saying such offending words.

"I'm sorry for offending you…I have no right to say such things…"

Sakura then slowly walked away from the Syaoran and was heading to the ball room until Syaoran grab her hand and flipped her. Making her face him, their faces were inches away. Sakura could see sadness in his chocolate orbs, sadness that was deep. Syaoran looked her face over, his eyes landing her lustful lips. Syaoran then kissed her passionately, Sakura was utterly shocked and pushed him away…

"What are you doing…?"

"Marry me…"

"After what you did… NEVER."

"Then I'll make you mine in my way…"

Syaoran then walked passed Sakura, to the ballroom leaving a stunned Sakura wondering.

'I wish I never see you again…' Sakura thought to herself as she stayed at the garden looking at the moon.

'We'll see each other again; I'll make sure of that.' Li thought as he rode his horse away from the castle.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Now do you remember?" Syaoran's hand went down to Sakura's thigh and rested there.

Sakura then realized she must have a curse life and wanted to die…

"Speechless, I can guess why, but tonight will have an _intimate _night together."

Sakura then knew that her worst nightmare was about to begin…

AN: Phew… That one is done! Sorry for not updating fast enough. I had so much going on in my life and was experiencing writers block. So Like I always say any criticism, suggestion, ideas any kind of whatever just review and I'll be happy see them!


	5. Chapter 4: Lust

**AN: Hello! Well, I'm glad you like my last chapter; I made it longer (like I promise!). Thank you for the reviews you gave me and thank you to the new readers. Sorry if it took me a long time to upload this story. I've been really busy with my activities in school. I hope you're not mad at me…. **

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**Age: 17**

**Kinomoto Kingdom**

**Syaoran Li**

**Age: 21**

**Li Kingdom**

_How much can love endure?_

_Is it by standard immovable by odds?_

_Or by death?_

_No, Love is everlasting._

_It mingles in our hearts like earth to its core._

_Yet love can be fooled._

_It can only believe what it sees_

_But faith has its way to make all seem right._

**(My own poem! Title: love endures everything!)**

There was a story, a story of young love. A love that broke all the boundaries of life itself, yet this story was never been told. Throughout generations Love stories were sought to conquer the hearts of the listener. For this story was forbidden, it was kept secret from the world.

It was a story of two different people that was in the middle of a war that was bound to tear them apart.

**Last Chapter:**

"What are you doing…?"

"Marry me…"

"After what you did… NEVER."

"Then I'll make you mine in my way…"

Syaoran then walked passed Sakura, to the ballroom leaving a stunned Sakura wondering.

'I wish I never see you again…' Sakura thought to herself as she stayed at the garden looking at the moon.

'We'll see each other again; I'll make sure of that.' Li thought as he rode his horse away from the castle.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Now do you remember?" Syaoran's hand went down to Sakura's thigh and rested there.

Sakura then realized she must have a curse life and wanted to die…

"Speechless, I can guess why, but tonight will have an _intimate _night together."

Sakura then knew that her worst nightmare was about to begin…

**Chapter 4: Lust**

The light from the breeches of the window made Sakura's eyes open wide to her surroundings. She wanted everything that happens to her yesterday to be a dream, a nightmare. But to her dismay it was all real and soon realizing her condition she just cry.

It felt like Hades gates just opened in front of her welcoming her in a never ending pain. She tried to get up but she was aching all over, she wanted to rid herself of the blood that rested on her thighs. To wash away everything, to clean herself, to make her self pure again.

The man that lay beside her, as he possessively hold on her waist, the beast who took everything she ever owned, even her most prize possession, her virginity. She couldn't help but to get the dagger and kill the man, but she couldn't, she wouldn't harm anyone.

She carefully unclasped Syaoran's hand and placed a pillow to be her substitute. She took one step and felt weak, but she needs to wash her self it was so urgent. Opening the door she looked inside, and found that it was the place she wishes to be.

She filled the tub with cold water and bathing oils, she wanted to remove the smell of blood and some other things. She slowly dips her foot, and felt the icy water. She then braces herself and plunged in to the water.

She shivered and howled with delight, for she can feel herself clean. But then she only found herself remembering the events last night.

**FLASHBACK:**

Syaoran rips her upper part of clothing then her skirt. Sakura now was fully naked. Syaoran only stares at her goddess like figure, the curves and the milky, smooth skin. Sakura only shivers when Syaoran touches her in private places.

"Please stop…Have mercy…" But Sakura's words were useless.

Syaoran ignored her heed and continue in his doing. Sakura moaned as Syaoran ravishing her breast, Syaoran grinned. Finally after refusing to Syaoran's touch Sakura's body gave in but her mind still in denial. Syaoran then went back up and trace her Jawline with his tongue while he kept his right hand fondling with her breast. Sakura moaned with pain and pleasure. Her body betrayed her and she was left over run by her sexual needs. While Sakura was deep in thought, Syaoran advances to her lips and kissed her roughly. Syaoran tried to open Sakura's mouth but failed because of her stubborness. Annoyed by her actions, Syaoran used his left hand and cupped her treasure. Sakura moaned, and Syaoran took the chance and plunged his mouth inside. He played with Sakura's tongue and drank her sweet taste. He savored every taste he got from Sakura's mouth. He pulled out for air and stared at her face. Sakura's face was flushed, her lips bruised from the rough treatment, her emerald eyes clouded with lust and desire.

Syaoran smirked. He won this little game of dominance. He then proceeded to unravel her body inch by inch. He covered her with butterfly kisses; making her moaned in delight. Sakura wanted it to end but her body wanted more. She dreaded the next thing that will happen.

After harassing her body he did the last part, which Sakura didn't want to come. He positioned himself between her legs and in one quick move took her virginity. She cried in pain but soon after that it was replace by pleasure. He thrusted in and out slowly, waiting for his partner to relax. When he knew she was ready he picked up the speed and thrusted harder, faster and deeper. They rocked back and forth. Searching for release Syaoran played with her clit, and finally moaned. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore for Sakura is squeezing his member. He gave up and released his seed to her womb. He remained inside her until his member turned flaccid. Sakura tried to come down from her hard orgasm. Syaoran removed himself and laid beside her. He watched in facination as Sakura tried to keep her heart stable once again. He didn't know he would feel this happy from having sex with a woman he lusted for years.

After their rendezvous Sakura cried, she couldn't believe what she has done. Syaoran had a satisfied look in his eyes; he smiled for he got what he wanted. He turned to see a crying Sakura; he felt the same feeling, pity. He then brushed it off again and wanted to satisfy another urge to do 'it' again. He went on top of Sakura and did the same thing. That night Syaoran did it 3 times until he finally got tired and fell asleep, in his arms embracing a very tired Sakura.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and was greeted by the man he least wish to see.

"I see, ready for another round." As Sakura sees an evil glint in his eyes she tries to get up from the bath tub, but Syaoran grabs her arm and yank her in.

"This will be so much fun, you musn't go."

"you had your fun last night, and I promise you it'll be the last one."

"Don't say such things you were having fun too."

"You sick bastard! Aren't you satisfied? You took everything from me!"

"I will never be satisfied in making love to you…"

"Mark my words once I get my chance I'll escape from this place and have you assassinated."

"Do what you wish, but for now I'll enjoy_ playing_ with you."

(I'll let you imagine that one. But if you've been good and submitted a review I just might write the lemon for this one…)

**AN: Okay Chapter four is done! And I hope you like this one. It took all of my writing power to make this one. Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Loosing to You

**AN: Here's the Lemon you guys wanted. This chapter is not originally part of my story but you guys wanted it so bad that I was like, "Heck, they wanted it so bad, I'll give it to them." so here you go guys and enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Loosing to you

(Lemon, not for little kids…)

**Last Chapter:**

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and was greeted by the man he least wish to see.

"I see, ready for another round." As Sakura sees an evil glint in his eyes she tries to get up from the bath tub, but Syaoran grabs her arm and yank her in.

"This will be so much fun, you mustn't go."

"You had your fun last night, and I promise you it'll be the last one."

"Don't say such things you were having fun too."

"You sick bastard! Aren't you satisfied? You took everything from me!"

"I will never be satisfied in making love to you…"

"Mark my words once I get my chance I'll escape from this place and have you assassinated."

"Do what you wish, but for now I'll enjoy_ playing_ with you."

**(LEMON)**

Syaoran advanced to where Sakura was. Sakura was so tired due to their activities last night. Her knees were shaking and her head was in a daze. The only thing going through her mind was to escape and kill him. But in her situation now, she was trapped.

Before Sakura could act, Syaoran was already in front of her. She was looking directly at his erect manhood. She turned her head immediately. Her cheeks painted with red. Syaoran smirked at her reaction. She was still stubborn, but after a long stay here she will give in.

Syaoran sat beside her in the tub. Sakura moved as far away as possible from him. Syaoran was insulted by her action. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Her back resting at his masculine chest. Syaoran buried his nose in her air, breathing her scent. Sakura tried to get away but he held her firmly. He made his way down her right ear and started nibbling it. His hands were roaming around her fragile body. His left arm played with her breast and the other snaking its way down to the area between her legs. She couldn't stop it. She wanted to make it stop but her body is slowly betraying her. Sakura knows soon she will finally give in and let him have his way with her. Syaoran continued on wasting no time. He whispered to her ear:

"I can't wait when I finally enter your tight, wet, hot body." Syaoran then advanced to her neck, in which her body willingly gave. Syaoran then unrepentantly inserted his two fingers inside her. Sakura gave a loud moan of anger and pleasure. Syaoran pumped his fingers inside her fast and hard. Sakura hated how her body reacted, she started bucking to his fingers at the same pace.

"See I told you its going to be fun. Just give in, I promise to give you pleasure everyday." Syaoran then started to pinch her nipples, making her moan in pleasure. But Sakura's mind is still battling the lust her body has been overcome with.

"Please, stop this…ahhhh…I…want….you to…..STOP."

"Do you really want me stop? Because your body says _no _to it."

Sakura knew he was right. There was nothing she could do but give in. There was no escape. He was going to her fuck her until she couldn't stand up. Slowly her mind went blank. 'I can't take it anymore….I can't stop him….I'm too weak…'

Finally her mind gave in, pleasure took over. She willingly gave herself to Syaoran. Syaoran smirked. It was finally dawning to her the fact that she has no way of escaping from him.

Syaoran then finally chose to end the foreplay and took her without notice. Sakura moan from the pleasure her body is feeling. Syaoran went hard, fast and deep. After a few hard thrust Sakura reached her peek. Syaoran thrusted in her one more time reaching her core. Finally Syaoran released his seed inside her.

Sakura laid her head in his shoulder, her arms hugging his neck. Her legs hurt, especially her nether regions. Syaoran was still inside her not moving a single muscle. He loved the feeling of fucking her the way she wants it. Hard and Fast.

"Were done, can you let me go now?"

Sakura wanted badly to remove herself from him. She felt like being used over and over again, like a rag doll. Her innocent is gone, her body bruised from their night activities, what else is there to lose?

"No, you should get used to this position because from now on you will always find yourself impaled to me."

Syaoran then thrusted again and again to her. It was rough and fast. Syaoran was insulted to the fact that she was still stubborn.

"It's time for you to learn who is the dominate one!"

They continued from time to time, Syaoran screwing her rough and fast. Sakura climaxed 5 times that day.

'Someone please help me! Someone please!'

**AN: I know it's a short lemon but I never wrote a lemon before so bear with me….. Thank you for waiting for me to upload…..I have so many stuff to do that it took all my time…. Read & Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Sanity and Pain

**AN: Sorry for the long update, here's Chp. 6. This chapter is all about Syaoran. I created this chapter because I wanted you know why he acted the way he does. It's important to know his history. And combine Chapter 7 so basically it's a whole new chapter…. I won't be writing for awhile so I just combined them together… So there's part 1 and 2.**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**Age: 17**

**Kinomoto Kingdom**

**Syaoran Li**

**Age: 21**

**Li Kingdom**

_How much can love endure?_

_Is it by standard immovable by odds?_

_Or by death?_

_No, Love is everlasting._

_It mingles in our hearts like earth to its core._

_Yet love can be fooled._

_It can only believe what it sees,_

_But faith has its way to make all seem right._

**(My own poem; Title: love endures everything!)**

There was a story, a story of young love. A love that broke all the boundaries of life itself, yet this story was never been told. Throughout generations Love stories were sought to conquer the hearts of the listener. For this story was forbidden, it was kept secret from the world.

It was a story of two different people that was in the middle of a war that was bound to tear them apart.

**Last Chapter:**

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and was greeted by the man he least wish to see.

"I see, ready for another round." As Sakura sees an evil glint in his eyes she tries to get up from the bath tub, but Syaoran grabs her arm and yank her in.

"This will be so much fun, you mustn't go."

"You had your fun last night, and I promise you it'll be the last one."

"Don't say such things you were having fun too."

"You sick bastard! Aren't you satisfied? You took everything from me!"

"I will never be satisfied in making love to you…"

"Mark my words once I get my chance I'll escape from this place and have you assassinated."

"Do what you wish, but for now I'll enjoy_ playing_ with you."

**Chapter 6: Sanity**

"No…I don't want to do that… please…I don't want to kill…"

"You must…You will be the future king! You must learn not everything you want will be given to you. You must take it by force."

"But…father…"

"Do what I say!"

Slowly I took the sword and aimed for the man my father wanted me to kill. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what I was going to do. My heart thumped harder and harder, adrenaline pumping as I got closer to my target.

And then I felt wetness in face, my hands. As I look up I saw my target staring at me, wide open. I knew what I did was wrong I felt like a criminal. I felt pity for the man and myself. My Father, the king, laughed, for him it was to be celebrated that I killed an innocent man.

I stared at the sword; I gently removed it from the corpse. It was full of blood. I never meant to kill. Suddenly I felt sick; I couldn't stand the smell of blood. I dropped the sword and ran to the nearest door out.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I stopped only to find out I was in the garden.

I gently sat at the flower beds the gardener spent days to plant. I looked at my hands, I felt my eyes starting to blur. Then tears ran in my cheeks.

I rustle in the nearby bushes caught my attention. It was my faithful dog, Rain. I reached my hands to pat him but he moved away. When I looked at my bloody hands I knew why. Even my loyal dog had condemned me.

When my 18th birthday came, my father gave me a gift. It was a girl with brown hair and gray eyes. Her face was full of fear. I looked at her, to find her beautiful and worth having.

I thanked my father and ordered the girl to dressed and escorted to my quarters. I stayed longer at the party. I retired in my room and found the girl crying.

I approach the bed and saw her eyes full of tears. Her eyes were pleading to be release from her binds to the bed, but why should I released her? She was mine now.

I release her from her binds, in an instant she went for the balcony ready to jump but I caught her before she jumped. I dragged her to my bed and pinned her.

"Release me…."

"You have no right to order me around," I smiled by now I was at the height of my excitement.

"You're mine for tonight. Tomorrow you will be released."

"You pig…I swear that you will never be loved by anyone!"

"Why you…"

I undressed her roughly and took her that way also. As I woke up, I felt wetness on the sheets. I opened my eyes and saw the girl dead beside me. I stared at her lifeless, naked body dressed with blood.

I looked around my room, but found no one that could have done this. Then I saw a small bottle near her body. I smelt the bottle and caught a familiar odor. It was poison. I knew right away that she drank the poison and begun to vomit blood due to the substance of the poison.

I dropped the bottle and ran to my door. I search for someone, I saw Wei, my trustful butler. I pointed at the dead body in my bed. He immediately called the guards and carried her away.

The event reached my father, and as I expected he called me to his keep. (This is like the office in the medieval age.) I opened the door and found my father sitting on his favorite chair smoking his tobacco.

"You called me father."

"About the girl, forget about it. She has no worth in this world."

"No worth, she's dead father. Dead!"

"What are you going to do now? Cry?"

"It didn't happen and you will forget it!"

I didn't bother to argue with him. It was hopeless.

By the time I was 22 my father died. The whole kingdom morn his death, but for me I was glad. I never wanted him to live longer, for me he was worthless. I was crowned King of the Li Kingdom. I made alliance with different Kingdom

The Kingdom I last went is the Kinomoto Kingdom, were I met Sakura. There was a celebration for the 17th Birthday of King Fujitaka's daughter. I didn't like balls but had to go for the alliance I so wanted to have. I kept my cool and blended in the crowd. Until my eyes caught something a girl with honey brown hair and emerald eyes. I was captivated by her beauty and wanted to know who she is. I followed her outside to the garden were she stand beneath the moon. She was more beautiful up close; I couldn't resist myself I had to find out who she was. I approach her and kissed her. I asked her to marry me for I want her to be mine forever. Yet she rejected me. How dare she? If she doesn't want the gentle way, I'll make her mine my way.

I asked the people around the castle about Sakura. I was shocked to find out that she was the princess. I was scared of losing the alliance with the Kinomoto's, but then my desire to have her changed all that. Who cares about the alliance whether they accept it or not I don't care.

I will have her no matter what even if it means war. This feeling I have for this girl is it love or lust? Love. That word does not exist in my life, for love has only cause pain not happiness says my father.

When I return to my castle I would create a plan.

**Chapter 6 Part Two: Pain**

Sakura woke up at the rays of the sunshine hitting her pale face. She couldn't remember how long she had been a prisoner in this room. In her mind it was eternity. Every night Syaoran would rape her without her consent. She was numb. Her mind just gave up. Once in awhile Syaoran would order the maid to bring lilies and roses to her every morning. Sakura only crushed the flowers.

"How dare he, he just can't buy me with stupid flowers."

Sakura only threw the flowers to the ground and started to cry. The maid picked up the torn flowers while feeling pity for her lady. She immediately close the door and went to her master.

"Your Majesty, Lady Sakura does not except the flowers you have given her, she is now crying in her bed."

Syaoran looked at the flowers and felt angry. How could she destroy such a beautiful thing? For he knew she could not harm such wonderful gifts from nature. He started heading for the door when he felt the maid's fingers clutch to his robes.

"You're majesty it would be best for her to be alone. She is lonely."

Syaoran only looked at the maid with rage in his eyes.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I pay you to serve me not to advice me. You are lucky that I didn't behead you."

The maid's fingers drop to her side as Syaoran past her by.

Meanwhile at Sakura's room (also Syaoran's room)

Sakura heard the door open, but didn't bother to look who entered her room. She felt strong arms embrace her petite waist she ignored Syaoran's presence.

"Did you like the flowers I gave you, my love?"

No reply.

"How was your morning, did you sleep alright? Forgive me for leaving you alone in this cold bed. I am a busy man, ruling a country."

Still no reply from Sakura.

He was now pissed. The anger inside of him suddenly burst. He flipped Sakura to make her face him. Then he saw how horrid Sakura was. Her rosy cheeks became dull, her luscious red lips became pale and her smooth skin became rough from cuts and bruises, eyes that glow became dim.

Her physical appearance was gone. Her life itself seems to vanish away. Syaoran loosened his grip on her and finally letting her go. Sakura's skinny body fell on the soft fabrics of the bed.

"You don't want me anymore. I'm ugly now; you wouldn't want a beast for a mistress? Release me and I promise to forget all of this."

"Never."

"I'm ugly now, look at me!"

"No matter what I'll never let you go…and if you do escape mark my words I'll hunt you down."

Sakura only stared at this man. She couldn't believe that he didn't care for her outer appearance. _'He really be serious about…No he's still a beast. And a beast has no feelings.' _

Syaoran then headed for the door.

"The maid will dress you with riding clothes. You need to go outside and breathe fresh air. Don't try to escape guards will be place around the gates."

With that he shut the door tight leaving a dreaded Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

While can he just let me go. Isn't he tired of me? I want to get out of here. I'm like a bird trap in a cage. But wait there's one way I can be free…Yes. I felt a sharp thing under my foot. It was a piece of glass from the mirror I destroyed last night; I pressed it upon my pulse. I felt my fingers tighten around the sharp thing. Suddenly I felt the sharp thing slice through my pale skin. Blood gush through my veins, out of me.

**AN: Well originally this was a separate chapter but you guys keep nagging me with longer chapters and so here it is. And this coming week I have midterms and bunch of stuff that will occupy most of my time. So enjoy and keep those review coming. I need more feedback about the lemon I wrote for you guys! **


	8. Chapter 7: Let Go

AN: Hey guys! I know that its been awhile since I updated this story. Anyways, you could forgive me now since I updated chapter 7! There might be grammar errors, I was in a rush to do this since I have free time. So please forgive me for that. Okay, enjoy the story!

Last Chapter:

You don't want me anymore. I'm ugly now; you wouldn't want a beast for a mistress? Release me and I promise to forget all of this."

"Never."

"I'm ugly now, look at me!"

"No matter what I'll never let you go…and if you do escape mark my words I'll hunt you down."

Sakura only stared at this man. She couldn't believe that he didn't care for her outer appearance. _'He really be serious about…No he's still a beast. And a beast has no feelings.' _

Syaoran then headed for the door.

"The maid will dress you with riding clothes. You need to go outside and breathe fresh air. Don't try to escape guards will be place around the gates."

With that he shut the door tight leaving a dreaded Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

While can he just let me go. Isn't he tired of me? I want to get out of here. I'm like a bird trap in a cage. But wait there's one way I can be free…Yes. I felt a sharp thing under my foot. It was a piece of glass from the mirror I destroyed last night; I pressed it upon my pulse. I felt my fingers tighten around the sharp thing. Suddenly I felt the sharp thing slice through my pale skin. Blood gush through my veins, out of me.

**Chapter 7: Let Go**

Sakura's POV

My vision became blurry. Everything around me seems to fade slowly. My whole arm felt like it was frozen. Finally everything went black, I felt like I was falling down into a deep abyss. I felt empty. I opened my eyes and here I was standing in a plateau, surrounded by flowers. As I look to the distant I saw my kingdom. I wanted to go there so bad. I want to see Touya and Father. I ran as fast as I can, afraid that it would vanish If I stop. But no matter how fast I ran it seems impossible to reach it. Tears ran down my cheek. I want to come home, I want to see my family, I want to escape HIM!

Then suddenly I was surrounded by darkness. The feeling of falling cam back again. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what awaits me. Then suddenly I heard a voice. It was calling me, but where is it coming from? Who was it? Was it Father? Was it Touya?

My heart pounded hard against my chest. I was having trouble breathing, every breath I take I feel pain. My head is spinning. The pain is so unbearable. I can't take it anymore!

Then I felt someone shaking me, the same voice was calling my name, it was a familiar voice. It was him. He's trying to bring me back. No, I don't want to see him anymore. I'm tired waking up in his arms in the morning. I'm tired of crying and feeling disgusted. I'm tired of remembering everything he did to me. I guess death was my only escape from him. He can't follow me there. I could finally be free. I don't have to sleep with him anymore or feel hate. The pain I feel now is bearable.

Syaoran's POV

As I walked back towards my office, her images kept flashing over and over. She was ugly now, why can't I let her go. She wasn't the same Sakura as before. The lively and feisty character of hers seems to vanish replacing it by sadness and hate. What is this feeling? Why was it so hard to dispose her? Why do I always want to see her? Why?

I was pulled away from my taughts as I hear a loud scream coming from Sakura's room. I immediately rush to her room. There I found the maid outside Sakura's room, her hands covering her face.

"What happened here, maid? Why are you screaming?"

"My lord…. Mistress Sakura…. She is…. There's blood… she committed suicide….over there…"

It took awhile for me to understand what she was saying. Finally her words hit me, and my mind reacted on its own and I ran inside the room. The room seems normal but the smell of blood was strong. As I venture around the room the trail of blood was visible. As I follow the trail a pail hand was visible. Fear begun to strike me.

In the corner of the bed, I saw her. Blood was gushing out of her hand. Her eyes looking in the side, it was empty. Now anger and fear took control of me. I went beside her. I shook her and called her name. No movement or response. I called the maid and told her to call the doctor. As I put pressure on her pulse I called her name. The fear of losing her is gripping me. She can't die. She can't leave me. I won't let death take her. She was mine. Mine. Only mine.

The doctor finally came and she was brought to her bed. The Doctor was examining her.

"Your majesty I have to ask you to step out."

"No, I'm going to stay here! You just do your job and save her."

"But your highness…"

No one can pry me away from her. I need to make sure that she will live. I don't want to wait for the result. It scares me.

The doctor then finally gave up with his plead and immediately went back to his work.

NORMAL POV

Syaoran watched what the doctor was doing, he shifted his attention to Sakura. She was growing more and more paler. It was hard just looking at her, but not knowing if she'll survive was the real question.

Finally Syaoran had enough and left the room. He rushed to his room and grab a bottle of whiskey and hurriedly poured some in a glass. His hand is shaking and his face is starting to sweat. A sudden knock on his door caught his attention.

"Come in"

"Your Highness, The mistress is…."

"What??? Tell me Wei how is she???"

"She is very weak and the doctor says she might not make it."

"WHAT!"

Syaoran immediately rushed to Sakura's room and saw the doctor putting away his apparatus. Syaoran grabbed the doctors collar and looked at him with anger.

"You can't leave yet! You have to save her! You hear me, you have to bring her back to her health!"

"I'm sorry your highness, she has lost a lot of blood. I did all that I could do. It all depends on her now, if she wants to live or not."

Syaoran knew that the Doctor gave all his best. He lets go of the Doctor's collar and rushed to Sakura. He grabbed her hand and felt a coldness.

SYAORAN'S POV

As I grabbed her hand, I felt how cold it was. Her warm and soft hand was suddenly cold and hard.

"Sakura… You can't leave me! You just can't!"

I told everybody to leave us. I can't let them see me break down like this. As soon as they left, I laid beside her and drew her close to me. She was cold. I buried my face to her neck and cried. I don't know why, but tears just began to pour out. Is she that important to me?

As I lay there, I held her close.

'Come back to me, Sakura.'

AN: Sorry guys if it took me awhile to update ,and I know this isn't a great chapter. Please bear with me. Next chapter will be better, I promise!


End file.
